Before those eyes open
by s2009602
Summary: If it opens those eyes fully, I will be drag to hell. Will you let me down? Will you love me? Will you need me? Will you want to become my mom?" Please read and review. Tatarimokke.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I do not own anything.

"I always wanted to have a daughter. They gave me Melinda. Wyatt was my first born, was the first fruit of our love. I love them so much.

What about your other child?

Who?"

* * *

**  
Before those eyes open**

**1. "You will be punished!"  
**

6:00

"Mom!"

Piper stirred in her warm blanket. For the love of God, it's just 6 in the am in a Sunday's morning. The sun was not ready for a new day, too. She turned off the alarm clock and slowly got out of her bed. Putting on a thin coat, she walked into her children's room.

"Mom!"

"Yes, what's wrong, honey?" Piper opened the door, rubbing her eyes.

The silent room made her start. Wyatt still slept soundly in a position exactly opposite with how she had tucked him in the night before. He still slept soundly in the only bed in the room. She smiled lovingly and pick up the pillow on the floor, put it next to him. Gently closed the door, she walked to her other child's room.

"Mel, you called me?"

She asked quietly. Just like her brother, her youngest child was still sleeping, curling up in her blanket like a cocoon.

`Maybe I need a coffee.`

Piper thought and went down stair. Holding the warm cup, let the fresh smell embrace her mind, Piper sat down next to the window. The scene outside sank in the grey of an early morning in the winter. A boy in his bike rushed before the Manor, threw the newspaper into her grass without taking a glance. Piper took a gulp a coffee, satisfied with the peaceful feeling run down with the warm liquid through her body.

"_You will be punished!"_

Piper jumped up on her feet. Coffee was shaking in the cup.

The girl stood up so still, like a tree in the path before the Manor. Her black hair flew down like stream around her small body, mixing with the soft pleats on her black long dress. Piper gazed at her, actually she was trapped in those eyes. The Asian woman looked at her with motionless face. Her lips moved a little, mouthing…

A cold wind flew at Piper's back.

"_You will be punished!"_

"Mom!"

Piper turned around just to see a boy around 8 looking at her with lost eyes.

"Who are you?" She said before she could think clearly.

Suddenly the air around Piper whirled up in a great speed. From the center of that wheel of air, something was gradually formed. And the soft sound of a flute was louder and louder. Finally, before her scared eyes, a giant worm with a big round head and two eyes closed tight, float in the air, piping a flute.

"Demon!" Piper screeched through her teeth and waved her wrist. Nothing happened. But the boy burst into tears.

The melody broke out with the boy's crying.

"You… hate me that much?"

Piper clutched her chest tightly. Thousands of knives cut into her heart.

The demon's big eyes opened a little and drowned Piper into a bottomless well of hurt.

"You never love me?"

BANG!

Broken pieces of the cup and the coffee splashed on the floor. Coffee quickly stained on the rug, painting a strange picture. They spread out like snakes creeping until they touched the boy, they quickly changed into iron chains, pulled him into the wheel of air.

"No, mom. Help me!" He cried harder, rising his hand toward Piper.

She just looked at him, hypnotized by fear, didn't have enough strength to move even one finger.

She fainted.

* * *

8:00

"Piper! Honey, it's time to wake up."

She was startled up, bewilderedly looking around. Her husband sat next to her, a little surprised at her sudden move.

"Leo, a demon. There was a demon in the living room. And there was a girl outside looked at me and told me I would be punished." She grabbed his arms and stuttered everything jump out of her mind.

"Wait, wait, honey. How can you know that? You were sleeping all the time. Did you have a nightmare?" Leo tried to calm down his clearly-panic-wife. She pulled her hands into her lap, wrung them nervously.

"No, it's not a nightmare. It's real, very real. You must believe me, Leo."

"Okay, then what did the demon do?" Leo spoke after a while of considering. Piper looked up at him, said truthfully.

"I… I don't know. I don't remember." She changed her gaze to the space behind him.

"But the punishment… oh no, Wyatt! Melinda!" Piper jumped out of her bed, didn't care about her loose night gown, running to her children with Leo was right after her. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Calm down, Piper. Just calm down. They are fine, they are down stair, eating. Nothing happened. You're scaring me."

His soothing words dragged her back to control. She quietly adjusted her breathe. In a while, she just heard her heart jumping in her chest, as loud as they were playing drums in a demonstration.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what I would do if something happen to them." She whispered.

"It's okay, it's okay. You know I would act the same if I were you." Leo caressed her hair, made her want to go back to sleep again. But because she was already fully awake so a to-do list naturally appeared in her mind.

"I will go downstair and check on the children. Today Wyatt has an extra-class of potion at 9. Can you take him to the magic school? Because I have to take Mel to the dentist. You must have given her too much candy every time she used her puppy eyes trick."

She pulled out and walked back to her room to change clothes.

"Leo!" Didn't hear his respond, Piper poked her head out of the door.

He stood still in the hallway. A strange smile was on his face but never touch his eyes. In a blink, Piper believed that she saw his blue eyes just turn into black… like the girl before the manor.

"_You will be punished!"_

She back off, hit the door frame. Quickly like it come, it's gone. Leo pouted at her.

"You, too, will fall into her trick. You can't deny those eyes."

Piper gulped dryly. What the hell is going on???


	2. Chapter 2

"It's hurt, mom. When you ask who I am, it's hurt, mom."

* * *

**2. Playground and Magic School**

9:00

"So you think that there is a demon in the Manor, who has something to do with you and had possessed Leo in an instant but you didn't know why except for a punishment. And you can't remember what it's looked like. Well, it's really difficult to check on the Book of Shadow." Paige said, waving with the twins playing with sand. "And how did you sure that you didn't dream?"

"I know it's real, Paige. It made me feel really uneasy." Piper sighed.

They were sitting on a bench, watching the children playing happily in the playground. Junior and Melinda played with the ball and the twins were absorbed in building something with sand.

"Paige," She talked after a while of silence, "do you love your children?"

Paige widened her eyes at her sister. The answer was so clearly.

"Why do you ask? You must be kidding me."

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that the punishment that girl said has a connection with my parentage. But I think I didn't have any mistake in raising Wyatt and Mel. Do you think so?"

Yes, they are the whole world with her. She always wanted a girl, just like the girl she met when she traveled to the future. And Wyatt was her first born, the first fruit of her love with Leo.

"_What about your other child?"_

Piper gasped. Paige looked at her with a strange look, hurting and haunting. It gave Piper a chill. She couldn't control her voice when she asked.

"Who … are you … talking about?"

Paige didn't answer, she just gazed at her. Piper felt an urge to run away from that deadly trap. But the harder she struggled, the deeper she sank into those eyes. She gripped tightly the verge of the bench like it was the only thing could keep him in the real world. Her knuckle became paper-white.

"Mommy! Hannah bad."

Piper quietly thanked her niece. Helen's voice sounding was like a button, turned off the creepy light in her mother's eyes, gave back a normal Paige. Piper looked at her sister walking away, toward the quarreling twins and loosened her body. She turned to Mel and Junior, wanted to find some peace from her daughter. Junior just threw the ball toward Mel.

Suddenly, the ball burst into flames and flew straight to the waiting hands of Mel.

"WOW!" Piper waved her wrist just in time. The playground became quiet. Her power had grown up and now, she can freeze an area as large as a stadium. The ball of fire stopped on its track, just a finger from the child's hands. Piper rushed to Mel, lifted her up and walked away from the fireball. It hit the ground and shot its sparks all around. Holding his daughter tightly, Piper looked through the smoke and saw …

"Demon!"

The boy was scared and started to run to the shallow forest. The iron chains on his wrist slowed him. The piping worm demon floated right after him. Piper let down Mel and chased the boy and the demon, hot on her heels. She grabbed his small shoulder.

"What do you want? Why did you do that?" She screamed at his face.

"It wasn't me. I swear." He cried and looked at her with beautiful green eyes. She didn't care about how familiar they were.

"You, liar. Tell me now, what do you want?"

"Piper!"

Paige with Helen on her hip, stood behind her.

"I'm sowwy, aunt Pai. I not want the ball in fire." With a toothless smile, the 3years old witch admitted her fault. That cute expression gave her mom a smile but a guilty for her aunt.

Piper looked back at the kid, whose shoulder was still gripped by her hand. He cried harder and this time, Piper let him run for real after she felt a wave of heartache when she heard him said.

"You never believe me."

The piper-demon just piped a high sound, reminded her about a wailing of a child. It opened its eyes a little more without noticing from Piper. Her eyes were full of tears while the wind whispered in her ears.

"_You will be punished!"

* * *

_  
11:30

Piper rushed to the giant library of Magic School right after she took Mel back from the dentist. Giving her daughter to Paige, she quickly sketched a rough picture of the demon and gave Paige some descriptions about the boy, whom Paige creepily couldn't see at the forest next to the playground.

If the boy isn't friend with that demon, then he is an innocence, who needs our help. Piper thought while rushing from one book to another.

DINGGGGG DOOONGGGG!

The bell reminded her about Wyatt. Closed the book a little too hard, she ignored the glare of the librarian and ran through the long hallway toward classrooms. The ages made her breathe rapidly when she stopped before her son's classroom. The door opened and the children burst out, the normal scene in both magical and non-magical school. In another classes happened the same scene. Accidentally, Piper threw her attention to the classroom at the end of the hallway – the class of third grade. They didn't have any extra class today. Only the fifth grade like Wyatt.

The door stirred lightly…

"_Mommy, I got an A for my potion today."_

"_Mom, I swear there was a spider demon in my class. I didn't mean to blow up Mary's table. It was an accident."_

"_Mommy!"…_

…

One green eye looked at her through the little open door. That boy.

"Hey, kid. Wait!!!"

Piper shouted and tried hard to come to that boy but the flow of children just swept her backward.

"Mom!"

A hand tugged her coat, made her nearly jump. She turned back. Wyatt looked at her with his baby blue eyes, a curious light on those orbs.

"What's wrong, mom?"

Piper turned to the end of the hallway. The boy disappeared and the door was closed. Silent and tight as if it never opened before.

"No… nothing wrong, honey." Piper put her hand on his shoulder, said firmly maybe to assure her more than her son. But Wyatt's eyes suddenly changed to black. He stood on his tiptoe and whispered into her ears.

"_You're lying. You will be punished!"_

Wyatt took a quick glance at that door and turned on his heels, leaving behind his shock mom. The color was drained out of her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please take me home, mom! Why you don't believe me? Why you leave me behind?"

* * *

**3. Soul piper and nothing woman**

1:00

Piper sat on her bed, bent her knees close to her chest. She felt she was all alone in her own house. Everybody seemed to know something and nothing at the same time. She didn't know who to believe anymore.

"Piper, honey!"

She backed off to the wall. It was Phoebe, and she doubted that she would say the same thing like others, about the punishment. BUT FOR WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. She screamed inside.

"Piper, please let me in! I don't want to orb in without your permission but you're worrying us."

This time, it was Paige. She knocked hardly at the door. Receiving no answer, Paige gave up. She shrugged with Phoebe and tried one more time.

"Okay, Piper. You can stay inside but listen to us. You said that the girl you saw in your dream… I mean in the morning, she was an Asian. Maybe she isn't a demon. So does the piper-thing. Maybe they are some god or some spirit in Asia. So that you can't find them in the Book of Shadows or any book in Magic School. We must find them in the index of God or Spirit, not Demon."

The door was sprung out.

"And what about the boy? He seemed like he was hurt… By me." Piper added hesitantly. As a mother, she never wanted to hurt any children but she did with that boy without thinking. Maybe the punishment was for that… But she saw that girl before she met that boy. And what's the connection?!

"Do you remember the van? Sometimes thing aren't like we thought they are. Don't let the innocent look trick your view."

From the depth of her mind, Piper remembered that story but at the same time knew that this time was different. However, she left the feeling aside intentionally to accept Phoebe's hypothesis as some peace for her soul.

She was running away from the guilt.

Behind the door, suppressing the pain, inside those green orbs flashed the light of anger.

The piper opened its eyes a little more.

The time would come soon.

* * *

2:45

"Piper! I think I found it." Paige spoke behind the giant book. They had dug in the library of Magic School again, in silence.

Her two sisters rushed to her. The yellow page was full of ancient language but with the ability of a whitelighter, Paige can read it all. Didn't need to read, Piper could confirm by an old but exact picture.

"Yes, that's it. What did they say?" Piper asked, eagerly.

"It's called the soul piper, a guide for children's soul. Lead the good souls to heaven and the bad souls to hell. If it opens its eyes fully then the gate to hell will open." Paige read out loud to both her sisters. Phoebe took a quick glance at Piper.

"So, that boy was a bad one." She said.

_No, I'm not._ From far away, Piper heard a weakly denial. _I will be a good boy. Please…_

"We used this kind of spell before, right, Phoebe?" She said loudly, just to drown the voice. And the noise of more iron chains appeared from the air wrapping around the small body.

She never wanted to hurt a child… but after all, he wasn't a normal child but a bad soul.

* * *

3:30

"Mom!"

"Attic, honey!" Hearing the call of her son, Piper lifted her eyes away from the Book of Shadows and replied. A bunch of blue orbs brought to the center of the attic her first born.

"Wyatt, it's just one minute for you to use the stair. Don't orb anytime you like or you will become a potato." She scolded.

"Okay, got it, mom. But the heather had gone out and I need it for my homework." He wrinkled his nose.

"Ah, I forgot about it. Sorry, honey. The moth's powder ran out, too. Paige, can you orb me to Asian market." Piper walked to the old couch to grab her coat and turned back to her sister.

Paige wrote down the final word and gave her the paper.

"Okay, here is the spell. Let's go."

They reformed in the familiar store, where they always buy ingredients. Before Piper could talk, the owner, a very very old man had spoken with his wheezing voice.

"I had said until Monday we would have the new heather and moth's powder. Don't you have any patience or memory, young lady?"

She opened her mouth then closed it immediately. Exchanging a confusing look, Piper finally found her voice to apologize and they left the store. The narrow alley full of people suddenly became quiet with Piper. Everyone sent her a look of disgusting. Not because of her skin, she knew because she had come here a thousand times.

"Piper, I have goosebumps all over my body." Paige whispered beside her.

But she didn't pay any attention at those words. She was attracted to a stand of a peddler. He had a lot of pictures displayed in a dirty cloth. Piper walked to the man, others avoided her like plague.

"What is it?" She asked the peddler. The picture she pointed drew a woman holding a lot of children's dead bodies. She had no face.

"She is nothing woman. The mother who lost her child in the war and wants to collect any children's soul, keep them, take care of them. Will you buy it?" He said with a dirty smile.

"PAIGE!" Piper called out for her sister, nearly screaming.

"What's wrong, Piper?"

"That's her. That's her, the girl before the Manor this morning. She wants my children. Oh, my God."

To confirm her words, Paige widened her eyes and gulped.

"Phoebe's calling."

They orbed back immediately. The peddler gazed at the spot they just disappeared and muttered under his breath.

"_Maybe you won't because she had already come to you. You will be punished, my dear customer…"_


	4. Chapter 4

"I will be good, mom. Please don't hate me. I tried so hard just for you to love me, mom. Please…"

* * *

**4. It was over? Not yet.**

3:45

"Wyatt! Mel!"

Was the first call Piper could think of when she was reformed in the Manor. Before her eyes were standing the young boy with the soul piper still floating next to him, half eye opened. Under his foot was … Phoebe lying still.

"You, bastard!!!"

Without any hesitance, Piper pulled out the paper and chanted the spell.

"Now, you want to vankish me?" He burst into tears.

A pure pain broke the air. Each of his teardrops cut through the space, opened a spiral. Arms rose up from them, caught the boy, pulling him into the giant black spiral behind him. He raised his head once last time, looked at her with a quiet call for help.

Piper swung her head away, avoided those eyes… just to face other. The sound of wind was lower and lower but the soul piper was still floating before her. His eyes opened a little more and the flute sang a sad song.

"Phoebe!"

Paige ran to her unconscious sister and healed her. Her voice dragged Piper's attraction to the reality. She rushed to another room to find her children, didn't care about the soul piper fading.

"Wyatt! Mel! Where are you?"

"We're here, mom!" Wyatt called back from the conservatory.

And the demon was there, too. The nothing woman.

"No! You can't touch them, you can't take them!" Piper angrily waved her wrist toward the girl in black standing at the center of the room. The vase behind her was blown up and she just smiled.

"_I already had what I want and what you don't want."_

With her voice so soft like a wind, she faded into the air, left her words gradually sink into Piper's head.

"What did she do to you two?"

She kneeled down to her children height and checked their bodies to find any scratch.

"Nothing, mom. She vanquished the demon attacked aunt Phoebe and just looked at us." Wyatt tried to escape from her caressing hands.

"You're bleeding, mom." Mel pointed out a small cut in her mother's hand.

Piper gazed at the oozing blood. Where did I get that, she asked herself.

"It's okay, it's just a small cut, baby."

She held her baby girl tightly and lifted her up. The chubby arms embraced her neck. The warm breath played with her hair.

"_You deserve the pain."_

And the voice blew to Piper's body a tremble. It's not over.

* * *

5:00

Piper stood in her kitchen, concentrated in preparing the dishes. She didn't talk to anyone, let they think it was over. It's her own fight and she didn't want her children involve.

CLANG!

The shattered pieces of the glass dish lay on the floor, reflected the light of sunset, bathing the kitchen in the color of blood. Piper stared in her hand, then the spot next to her. It's used to have a small chair there… for a child to stand on and receive the washed dishes to wipe them. A child would chirp with her a thousand of stories happened at school or thousand of questions about everything around them. A child would help her cooking with chubby fingers put the cubes of sugar in a bowl carefully like a doctor in an operation. A child.

"Wyatt! Melinda!"

She shouted at the top of her lungs. I'm crazy, I'm crazy, she clutched her chest. Leo orbed in with Wyatt. He shushed.

"Mel was sleeping. What's wrong, Piper?"

Ignoring him, Piper grabbed her son's shoulder.

"You always help me cooking and washing, right? It's you, right, Wyatt. Please say yes, honey. Please say yes."

Leo was terrified, he quickly pulled her out of their son.

"You scared him, Piper. Calm down, calm down."

She moaned weakly.

"Please tell me, Wyatt."

"No, mom. I always broke the dish or something else so you never let me in your kitchen." Wyatt said with a quavering voice and eyes full of unshed tears. He ran away from his mom. Piper turned to her husband, asked with imploring look.

"Please tell me it was Mel helping me, Leo."

"Piper, she was four. How could she do something like that? You need to calm down, honey. You need to rest." He rubbed her back and caressed her hair, did everything usually calm her down.

Piper struggled with his arms and ran away. She grabbed the car key. She couldn't stay in the house any more. With all the accusing voices, with all the black eyes and questioning look.

She ran away.

* * *

7:00

Finally, she drove to her club. She had called for the manager to close it tonight because of all the chaos in her house. And now, she decided to check it, just to have something to do, to forget. The club was dark and quiet. She tiredly opened her office, stretched out her hand to the light button.

"_Here is where it began!"_

Piper looked up. The nothing woman was standing before her with her original form, no face, wearing the long kimono. On her hand was the boy sleeping soundly. And next to her, on the wall… was the same picture Piper had seen at the Asia market.

"I bought you home?" Piper was stunned.

"_No, you brought me home." Was the strange answer._

Suddenly Piper felt something tug her. She turned to the wall behind her desk. Between a bunch of photo and Wyatt and Mel's pictures was a space. Enough for one picture… A picture of her with her head looked like a potato. She closed her eyes. And in the corner of the picture was the writing of a child just learnt how to write.

"_Love Mommy best. Chris."_

Warm tears found way to run down her cheek. Chris. Her son.

"CHRIS!"

"_It was too late!"_

The nothing woman walked into her own picture with Chris on her arms. Piper collapsed to the floor, sank into the unbelievable pain and guilty. She had killed her own child, she had pushed him into hell by her own hand.

"CHRIS!"


	5. Chapter 5

"You will be punished with the worst punishment for never have the intention to have him."

* * *

**5. Punishment**

7:00

"CHRIS!!!"

Piper woke up on her bed. The number on her alarm clock just jumped to 7. 7 in the morning of Sunday. Sweat wet her clothes. She jumped out and rushed to her children's rooms.

"Chris!"

"Mom, it was Sunday…" He said sleepily and hid his head under the pillow. Piper found her nearly plunge to her son. She held him tightly with his blanket still around.

"Thank God. I'm so sorry, Chris. I'm so sorry."

"Okay, okay, mom. I'm up. Let me out. I need to breathe." Chris struggled inside the blanket and Wyatt woke up in his bed.

"Mom, what were all the noises?"

And immediately he was pulled into his mother's arms.

"You two know that I love both of you the same, right? So does Melinda, right?" Piper whispered and kissed all over her sons' faces. It's just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare. She repeated in her mind.

"Yeah, yeah. We know, mom." Wyatt returned her hug without any hesitance. Inside the blanket, Chris stopped his struggling for a second. But with all the excitement, that moment didn't catch Piper's attention.

* * *

5:00 PM

Piper whistled a song while cooking her special soup on the fire. As always, Chris helped her with preparing the table. And the other two children played in the living room.

"Mom?! Can I ask you a question?" He put the dish on the table and turned to her, said timidly.

"And what is it, honey?" Piper continued mixing the soup.

"Why you never look into my eyes?"

All of the sudden, the wave of memories wrapped her mind, whipped her heart with the feeling of guilty and failing. The spoon on her hand fell and bumped to the pot, causing a loud noise.

"MOM! DEMON!"

Mel shrieked from the living room. Without thinking, Piper rushed to her. The moment she reached to the door of the living room and saw the woman without a face was the moment she knew she had took the wrong action. Wyatt had already activated his shield around him and his sister even the no-face woman just standing no harm in the center of the room.

"Mom, where's Chris?" Wyatt asked her.

Piper turned her head just to see the soul piper with its fully opened eyes lock with her own eyes. Chris stood next to it with eyes full of unshed tears.

"_Why you never look into my eyes?"_

The gate to hell opened again with all the frightening screaming. Piper said under her breath, begging quietly.

"It's not like that, Chris. I love you. Please believe me."

With his head shaking, thousands of iron chains came through the gate tied up his small body. Chris closed his eyes and let him fall down into the hell.

Piper dropped to her knees. The scene around her swirled around and disappeared. She lifted her eyes to find herself in the blackness. Not alone but with the no-face woman. She stood over her, looking down at her.

"Please, please don't hurt him. Please give him back to me. Please!"

Piper gripped the panel of her kimono and wept.

"_I won't. But you did. You betrayed him."_

"No, no. It's because you tricked me. It's you who wants him believe that I don't love him." Piper backed off with her eyes burning with rage. She waved her wrist again and again but the no-face woman just simply came closer to her. Finally, she gave up, let the demon lift her head up. They faced each other and Piper stunningly glued at the face gradually forming. Her own face.

"Face the truth, Piper Halliwell." Her own voice sounded.

"I said you had brought me here. You don't remember, do you? You past by my picture and I could feel it. I could feel your disappointment about your second son. Your feelings brought me here. Your feelings about Chris. The son always reminds you of how horrible you had treated his older version, of how you would fail your children in a possible future, how you had lost to your horny instinct in one night stand and then conceived him. He is the shape of all your failure. You're afraid of looking at him, looking into his eyes. Even he can notice it. So face it."

The demon transformed fully into Piper's figure while she was talking. Looking down at the pathetic face of the defeated witch, she said venomously.

"I gave you a second chance but just as I knew, you failed him again. You pushed him to hell, not once, but twice. While I was weeping over my children's death, you betrayed your own blood. While I was writhing with the pain of losing my children, you denied of becoming his mother. You threw away the greatest right that human can ever have, the right of becoming a mother."

She stood up and walked away. Piper could see a light from the end of the dark becoming bigger and bigger.

"_No, please give me a chance. No, no."_

She touched her face with her two hands.

"_NOOOO!!!"_

Blackness swallowed her silent screaming. She plunged her body toward, crying in her mind.

"_GIVE ME BACK MY FACE!!! GIVE ME BACK MY CHILDREN!!!"_

The woman with her face turned her head one last time.

"Piper Halliwell, you were punished for never have the intention to have your own child."

She took the step out of the square of light, left the new nothing woman scratching her own face. Blood wet her fingers and ran down on her face. She crawled on her knees and hands to the only door to the world outside. Invisible wall stopped her. Outside she saw the woman with her face playing with her children at the ground. She lifted Chris up high and looked into his shining green eyes.

"I love you so much, Chris. All of you."

They walked together, away from the weeping woman in a world full of guilty and darkness.

"_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_

**Sorry for the delay. I was busy with going to Japan, moving out of my old room and moving in a new one. Hope that this final chapter still keep your attention. Thank you for all your supports.  
**


End file.
